Wish List
Notes Write your wishes here. You can comment on any wishes to dig deeper into the subject. Highly detailed and popular wishes are more likely to be implemented. Note that we can only implement the ideas into game when we have enough time, it might take some time. Refer:Japanese Wish List General *This is an example. Rfish 06:26, 21 June 2008 (UTC) **You can comment on any wishes or add some materials needed. Rfish 06:26, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *Can we have a changelog on the wiki someplace, so we can see the updates in versions? Dilt 20:37, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *How friendly shopkeepers are with you should (somewhat) affect pricing (unless it already does). How friendly adventurers are with you should affect whether they want to join your party (and how much they charge if hired for money). *Normal conversation options (where both parties are humanoid) could include an option for an invitation for unpaid-for and non-productive sex. Accept/refuse based on charisma, how friendly the NPC is and whether there had been an encounter before within 24 hours (say). Could also have a chance of a "Sorry, I prefer (men/women)" reply that would be fixed for that NPC. Small bonus to friendliness afterwards if accepted. No karma penalty (maybe karma penalty if adventurer is married ;-) *Drunken prostitution encounters to be limited to humanoid NPCs (where do wolves keep that gold piece anyway?). Could have a 'gender preference' stat for humanoid PCs in this matter as well (if you do then I suggest a good number be made bisexual so players don't feel too limited). *Quicklings and golden/silver bells should be removed as possible boss types. When they gain boss status they cannot be killed. **Please. Change this. For God's sake and ours. **I suppose they're kind of like the *chaos demon* in angband. Am I right in thinking it's traditional in rogue-likes to put a big scary monster on the first level who doesn't do any damage, just to annoy people?--Project2501 19:15, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ***Nope, that is not tradition. It is tradition however that the RND god messes with your life.--Soyweiser 11:51, 16 September 2008 (UTC) *Make the game longer. It would be nice if the last boss came back to raise an army and attacked the towns with etherwind monsters or something. *Enemy level and equipment needs to scale along with the dungeon difficulty. Like if you are in a level 40 dungeon all lizardmen, kings or whatever should be around level 40 and have adamantium, diamond or whatever equipment. *Make it so shopkeepers don't like you less if you always buy/talk to them.. Maybe Buying from them increases how much they like you? *Should be a way to temporarily adjust strength of the character, e.g. temporarily set your strength to 1 for the purpose of getting a monster down to low life in order to catch it with a ball. then when your done, set strength back to normal in terms of it being "realistic", think of it along the lines of controlling/holding-back ones own strength. a limitation to this could be that the most you can only "lower" your strength by is equal to (dexterity + perception)/2 . Reasons? Dexterity in a sense represents the control of the physical dimensions of strength, and perception would be your own mental perception of strength. no self control/awareness = you cant monitor/control your own strength easily. **ADOM does this. Someone ask Biskup if we could rip this off. (Shift+T = Tactics, three grades lower and higher + normal.) ***I added a skill and a feat below (Tamer Training) that would allow for easier capturing of monsters. This seems to me like a better solution in that it isn't 100% accurate and it would not apply to every character, only those who choose the feat. Raydarken 07:23, 17 July 2008 (UTC) *Can there be more ways to get Casino Chips? **Games of chance at the casino which will give you chips back would be more useful. Say, video poker or slots for chip, roulette and blackjack for cure corruption.Leo Krupps 19:22, 10 September 2008 (UTC) *Some water tiles for House building maybe? There's a bunch of things to go into water, but no actual water tiles. Or just a bunch of new tiles would be nice. *All of the gods are benevolent. I would like to worship a hideously cruel god of death and destruction, just because all these games railroad you into being the good guy. Submitted by random fan. **Xom from Linley's Dungeon Crawl comes to mind. Not really cruel, but extremely capricious. ***BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKELTONS FOR HIS THRONELeo Krupps 19:22, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ****I think you would want skulls for his skull throne. I hope that there are no khornites around, they would have your head for this offense --Soyweiser 11:51, 16 September 2008 (UTC) *****Xom was awesome. Learning berserk just because you ripped stuff to pieces while praying was awesome. Dracious 16:27, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ******I think Xom is based on Khorne, the warhammer chaos god of battle. --Soyweiser 11:58, 17 September 2008 (UTC) *I know it's a long shot, and very unlikely. But can you remove the chance you drop equipment? It's so discouraging when you end up dropping your best item in a place you'll never get to. **Perhaps a rare potion that binds an item to you when mixed? ***Or something like heir trunks and deeds of heirship? ****I think this would change the balance of the game too much, most roguelikes don't even allow you to respawn. If you didn't lose equipment when you die there would hardly be any significant penalty for dying at all. Raydarken 05:27, 17 July 2008 (UTC) *Status effect: Charmed; will not attack creatures of the opposite gender, slightly affects spellcasting failure and weapon accuracy **Given that you can sleep with and marry just about anything, regardless of gender or species, I don't know how I feel about having an effect that works off the idea of "opposite gender", especially when the sprites used to represent many humanoid monsters give the wrong impression as to the creature's gender. ***Have the Charmed status cause the mob to become a temporary ally. *Reduce or eliminate karma loss when stealing outside of town (after all, there's no karma loss for killing friendly creatures, at the moment.) **There should probably be a karma loss for killing friendly creatures now that you mention it. ^_^ Raydarken 14:42, 17 July 2008 (UTC) **Idea, no karma loss for stealing (no guards to scream to after all), but if you kill them when they retaliate instead of leaving /going up or down a floor, then you get the karma loss.Leo Krupps 01:20, 11 September 2008 (UTC) *A high pickpocket skill could decrease the chance of feeling "pangs of conscience" after stealing. After all, an experienced pickpocket is probably going to be more used to stealing and feel fewer pangs of conscience as a result. **You shouldn't feel pangs of conscience when stealing from hostile opponents. *It would be nice if the storage limit for storehouses were higher/removed. **Doubling it should be fine IMO. It seems a lot of space is taken up by different coloured dyes or multiple cursed/blessed potions and scrolls. So annoying. *Please remove the need to identify useless items like rocks, or bones. Also, lower the cost of identifying items for lower levels. **The problem is that rocks count as a weapon, as crappy and numerous as they are. Just don't pick up junk. I'm going to post a tip in the FAQ about early-game identification/money making, since it's not a problem once you know how to make some decent cash. ***Rocks were a poor example, I meant remove the need to Identify things like Animal Bones, Maps, Food, Junk Stones, Etc. *If Etherwind is happening, you probably shouldn't encounter merchants or thieves; they should be in a shelter, or too busy finding one. **Maybe you could still run into them, but they tell you to find a shelter instead of doing their business. **Building on the original suggestion, I don't think anyone should be outside in the towns while you're scrambling for shelter. They should be doing the same. ***Or perhaps we could have people who embrace the etherwind for its effects. A cult of some sort, perhaps? leerok 20:05, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ****Actually, that's not such a bad idea. Definitely realistic. Kintak 00:35, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ****Add an underground Etherwind shelter to all houses you are capable of buying. Right now, if you are caught in your house during Etherwind, it is very difficult to pass the time unless you have a book somewhere in your house to read. *****It is already possible to place Shelters in your deeds. *****Think he means it should come with it instead of optional myself. Maybe have combo deeds that are 2500 extra (half the cost of a shelter purchased separately.) *Allow players to permanently influence towns, from planting trees to building new houses and shops. This would add a whole new degree of customization. There could also be tie-in quests where the player must build something for someone within X days. Of course, this type of thing would also require that towns were enlarged. Perhaps instead allow the player to found his own town where that type of quest appears, and successful completion of the quest draws new residents to the town? Hell, this idea could go to a lot of places. **I am seconding the 'deed of town' idea. ***Another thought along with this, though I know the idea is fairly large in scale as an addition probably. But the ability of player made towns were added would be create an expansion continent of sorts, it would basically be a blank continent map like the current one but with no towns or anything, maybe some caves and castle/dungeon type stuff, and then the player basically builds the world, and sets up the towns how s/he sees fit and upon completion of certain aspects of a town or a certain settlement type e.g. kingdoms, towns, settlements, ports, etc. it would unlock pre-made quests a kin to the main quest currently, this type of quest would only open up on the new continent which is freely travel-able back and forth to the previous map to prevent the maps from being overcrowded or whatever possibly Yukarin 01:56, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ****This could be a whole new game. E-mod. The sandbox roguelike. I have to admit, this idea is probably currently the most appealing one on here. Dracious 16:27, 16 September 2008 (UTC) *Currently, fruit can be gotten from a tree by using the 'bash' command on it. When I first found a tree with fruit I assumed that I would be able to pick the fruit by standing on the tree and pressing the space bar, and since that failed I figured that fruit wasn't pickable; I only found out about bashing trees later when reading talk about the game online. Could picking fruit from fruit trees using the space bar be added? **Would probably take more time anyway. Just lob it in the tutorial. *Give players some method of storing gold. Right now, the only way is to buy a Kitty Bank and destroy it later for money. Have an NPC bank in every town, and the ability to buy a Kitty Bank from them which you can put money in and bring to your house. **Kitty banks should give an indication of roughly how full they are when examined. The examination text should also state that you can put money in it (and probably that it can be broken). **Having a bank in every town would disrupt the game balance as it is now too much. Being able to store away money easily destroys the threat of random money loss events, highway robbers and death. This would also make the kitty bank item almost completely useless. Perhaps a solution that would preserve the current game balance could be to make it much easier to find kitty banks to purchase? Maybe have a vendor somewhere (embassy?) who always sells them? Raydarken 05:20, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ***Having an NPC that always sells Kitty banks is tantamount to having an NPC bank in every town. This will greatly ruin the balance of the game as you've stated above. I say leave the current gold system as is. ***How often do you go to an embassy? If you're going more than once per etherwind cycle you're being a little OCD about it anyway. *Have the option to pay extra when buying furniture for NPCs to haul the item to your house and put it in a spot you choose. This is to allow you to buy heavy items (water tub, etc) that could not normally be carried. ** Alternatively there could be a separate vendor who offers a delivery service like this. When items are bought that are too heavy, they get dropped by your feet, and then you go to the delivery vendor to select an item in town, pick it up, and set it to a destination. It would then be put into a waiting list for your house: you could then use the house board to place it. Moving heavy items in your home with the house board would also be quite nice in general, possibly for a cost proportional to the weight of the item (300.0s = 300 gp to move). --JT ** Have 'delivery notes' available in general stores, rated for different upper weight limits. Hold the object, read the note and target the object and it is transported to a random empty (if there is one) space in the (owned) building you select. * A NPC who offers a remove curse service, at cost. It would be more expensive than scrolls (1500 gp per remove curse), and would only be as guaranteed as reading a scroll yourself to remove the curse. It can be frustrating to receive a Cursed Whispering dream that curses an item, and continuously walk back and forth between Palmia and Vernis until one of the magic vendors decides to get uncursing scrolls in stock. --JT ** I don't see why a service would have less than 100% accuracy. Maybe make it so the NPC can only uncurse one item at a time. Trorbes 05:05, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ***1500 gold per uncursing is too cheap. It should be more expensive but works 100%. It's not easy to get scrolls of uncurse and they don't always work as expected. Adding a number of turns for the NPC to completely uncurse an item would also be good - the stronger the item, the longer it is for the NPC to uncurse it. ****Addendum: They can also uncurse doomed items, but you are required to leave the item there. If you are wearing the item, it takes a couple days time to uncurse. (you are fed by your gracious hosts of course, though.)Perhaps also a sliding scale for items, uncursing rods, scrolls, and potions for the purpose of squashing your inventory would be cheap, analogous to all-ID from the wizard. Uncursing potions/scrolls/rods worth more than 500 gold base, as well as 50+gold for wearable items, requiring an investigation-level "extensive uncursing" would be a lot more expensive. How does 50 gold for every 1GP over base sound? (15 for scrolls, rods, and potions)Leo Krupps 19:22, 10 September 2008 (UTC) *Allow players to use their wish on extra body parts, so if the player wishes for "hand" then he'd get an extra hand. (Maybe this type of wish should only be extended to the mutant race.) ** Or Snails! You could have this wish applicable to any race if you put a limit on how many slots you can have. If I read the Mutant description correctly, they end up with a total of 14 slots. So perhaps make the limit 15? (A mutant could only wish for one extra slot while a snail would have to wish many times to get up to 15.) EDIT: If the character is at max slots, and they wished for another one, the wished slot would replace a random one, dropping any items that were equipped in that slot on the ground. ** Allow wishing (or mutation events?) to remove 'extra' slots above the race standard. For people who prefer to roleplay their character with the right number of legs. *Allow players to place godly and artifact items in their museum to increase its rank. This only makes sense, since it is a museum after all. **Seconded. This is an excellent suggestion. ***More than excellent. I will be the second to second this. Miracle items, too, just to be safe. Dracious 16:27, 16 September 2008 (UTC) *Save more often to prevent cheating. **That is up to the player to decide, this isn't some MMO. ***That's up to Noa to decide; this isn't some democracy. It's also a roguelike. If Noa intended for people to be able to cheat without using wizard mode, he wouldn't make the game save automatically. ****That's up to you to decide, this isn't ANY roguelike. You can hit Shift + S to save at ANY TIME. Although, you have to exit the game. There is a save-state-like feature in wizard mode, as I wrote in my guide. Dracious 16:27, 16 September 2008 (UTC) *Feeding pets should cause their impress/attract to go up/down depending on the food. Also, 'large bouquet' should increase impress rating like a gift does. **For game balance I suggest that only particularly valuable foods should give bonuses. Also should only 'G'iven food count? *What about an easy mode? Playing the game normally is extremely hard, but using wizard or the debug races is easy. It'd be nice to have something in between. Perhaps give a character in easy mode 1 rank in each skill? **Sort of defeats the purpose of being a roguelike. Half the thrill of the genre is that all the games are tough as nails. ***It would have zero effect on the people who still played on the normal mode. And hell, why not put in a hard mode while they're at it? Enemies that have more attack and hp, less gold, what have you. ****But it's not SUPPOSED to be easy. You're supposed to learn the mechanics so you can exploit them, not just turn down the difficulty level. Roguelikes are about the journey, not the destination. *****Easy mode? Almost no other roguelike allows the player the option to avoid death. At all. As stated above, this style of game is meant to be hard and I personally believe permadeath should be default in this game. Making the game easier is a step in the wrong direction. The world of the game is huge and the design is such that if you take the time to learn, survival with almost any class is very easy. And again, if you die, you can get back up! Raydarken 05:35, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ******Permadeath in a game like this is stupid. Being hard is one thing: being unbalanced and in some areas, impossible, is another. NO ONE who plays this game gets through it on one life. There are too many random and deadly effects for permadeath. ******Molotov shots ftw! Go stupid NPCs! ******Permadeath is normal. Go play ADOM. Then come back and complatin about it. Seriously, guys, this is the easy mode of ALL roguelikes. Get a grip! Dracious 16:27, 16 September 2008 (UTC) *New rod/scroll/book, perhaps named polymorph. Unlike alchemy, these plentiful and helpful buggers only change items into similar classes of items. Using it on a weapon changes it into a different weapon with all the same positive and negative enchantments much like change/inferior material. Mostly a cure for hideously stupid RNG luck once your cooking gets too high. Nothing like winding up with 24 cream puffs, 5 cookies, 11 sachertortes, and NO cakes, when the quest specifically calls for a cake. When used on furniture and light objects, it turns it into something of similar VALUE instead of weight/type, perhaps. Leo Krupps 01:20, 11 September 2008 (UTC) *Flying needs a huge re-work to make the Fire Tower possible to beat. What I'd say to do would be to change the < and > controls (currently used only to move up/down stairs if you don't want to use Enter) to "move down" and "move up" respectively. Hitting these buttons will still move you up and down stairs, but add in new functionality. If you have high dexterity/strength, you can hit "move up" to jump a few squares in a straight line. If you have a feather, ether disease that gives you wings, boots of levitation or some other means of flight, you can hit "move up" once to float just above the ground. This lets you avoid ground hazards (such as the molten floors of Fire Tower) while still being able to attack. Floating tires you out slightly easier. Hitting "move up" again will cause you to fly, meaning you can no longer attack with melee weapons and be unable to pick up items on the ground, but can fly over some enemies and avoid ground obstacles entirely. This tires you out quickly. Hitting move down while in Flight moves you to Hover, and hitting move down again moves you to Walk. *Re-work status effects. It's blatantly retarded that certain enemies (read: everything in the pyramid) is capable of chain-fearing and chain-dimming you for 100+ turns until you are dead. Fear should work once or twice, then not work again for several hundred turns. It doesn't make sense that a veteran adventurer would be shitting their pants for eight hours just because they saw a mummy. It's also quite retarded that a single enemy (the stupid coffin things that die in one hit) are capable of cursing literally everything you have in one turn. Make it more like Nethack, where only two enemies (Liches and the Wizard himself) were capable of cursing anything. **Save every status-effect-nulling item that you find, especially things like fear and confusion. ***A solution from Steamband, these attacks are rare, but cumulative, and only last a couple turns, but get multiplier boosts if surrounded by more of that creature. (IE the spiders that crawl on you.) If you think all-curse is bad btw, wait until you forget everything encountered in the game. Ow. At least you can just summon monsters to slowly cure other ailments. But forgetting requires a mountain of IDs. ****Nevertheless, it's very unbalanced and incredibly frustrating when my level 8 tooled-up warrior gets killed in one hit by a kobold, just because it *dimmed* me.--Project2501 19:15, 15 September 2008 (UTC) *Dungeons should probably be tweaked. Towers could have their up/down staircases switched. Forts and forests could have multiple maps on the same floor, perhaps. **New dungeon type: Labyrinth, consists of one large maze floor, and the boss is wandering somewhere in the maze. Magic mapping scrolls will be very useful here. * I would like to be able to use 'dig' to create new roads through empty grass. ** Building bridges ala ADOM would be fine too. And any other necessary 'crossing' structures if you really want shortcuts. *Alternate endings to some of the sub-quests. For example, instead of planting the Nuke in the Teddy Bear, you could turn it in to a NPC within Palmia instead (maybe General Conery, the guy that gives you the Minotaur quest?) for a similar reward, but causes Derphy to become hostile to you. Or perhaps he'll tell you to plant it in a Teddy Bear that's inside Derphy as Palmia's 'official reply' to Noel (and the rogue town in general). The reward would be less than carrying out Noel's orders, however, seeing as there isn't a karma loss associated with it (unless Derphy was made to be forever hostile to the player? Would ruin job quests, ranch slavers and (future) Thieves Guild members, though.) This can also be used on the aftermath of quests such as the 'Pael and her mom' quest, where after receiving the reward from Lily, you could choose to continue to give her a set number of (Blessed?) Potions of Cure Corruption to overwhelm the already advanced stages of the Etherwind disease that's on her, but with a time limit to do so before she either dies from it or chooses to end her own life herself somehow. In the case of success, you would get the reward from Pael instead for getting her mother back to normal and fit enough to play with her - perhaps in the form of some sort of secret treasure? Like say, a secret treasure that slows down the growth of the Etherwind disease, or something similar. Something that would make it worth it for those that aren't satisfied with just a really warm feeling in their heart for doing so, anyway. Izen One 14:50, 13 July 2008 (Australian EST) ** Perhaps more uses for the nuke overall, for example quests involving an invading force or a den of a multiplying monster near the town preparing to come to the surface. Or finding a wrecked alien starship. Or having to seal a volcano (where the hard part is getting to the top to throw it in due to a fire-type monster residing there). Or perhaps even killing dark deities by following a map to their shrine then saccing it, Stargate style. Leo Krupps 06:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) *How about there being some way to summon the gods, or an area where they appear physically? Some people want to make god-pets. :D **They might have appeared as some level 113 monster killed a goddess. *A dialog box should pop up when your contract with an adventurer you hired expires, informing you that the contract expired and whether you would like to renew it. Right now a message just appears that the contract is up, and the adventurer just goes off, usually right on the world map. I was left wondering what happened to my companion in the beginning when they just disappeared. ** Second this. *Flavor text for identified items when examining with the 'x' key, or a description of its function unless the function of the item is best left a mystery to the player. **Heh heh, Steamband again. I know, I know, I keep mentioning it, but I really do find it that well done. Leo Krupps 06:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) *Ability to ask guards the direction of an adventurer once you discover they are in town through the informer. Similar to what is done with quest NPCs. *New Job Quest: Against The Horde (Minimum difficulty: 10 or more red danger levels. Only available in Palmia.) - Inspired by the Kamikaze Attack sub quest. This quest is like a 'bigger' version of the Hunting job quest. In this quest, you will be thrown to one side of a given battlefield map with 10 (or more) Elite Palmian Soldiers (scaled to difficulty level) who will do nothing but charge to the other side of the map, where a horde of monsters will charge towards your side of the map from. These monsters will be at least 4 levels above the level of the Elite Palmian Soldiers, and there will be a monster 'general' whose level is at least 3 higher than that of its minions and can be identified by the tag. This general may drop items similar to that of a dungeon boss being slain, but only at higher difficulty levels (maybe at 20+?). The objective of this quest is to either survive for X turns or to kill all enemies, though it might be better to have it 'Kill All Enemies' so that you cannot finish the quest by simply hiding behind the Elite Palmian Soldiers. The quest reward will be a whole lot of gold (say, 30k minimum?) and at least 5 platinum coins, as well as an amount of small medals that depends on how many monsters you (or your pets) killed (1 for every 3 normal monsters, 5 for the general). Kills by the Elite Palmian Soldiers will not count towards this small medal bonus. To raise the difficulty more, the enemy 'general' may be equipped with some sort of blessed beneficial artifact that has a very low chance to drop when killed, but cannot be obtained via Pickpocket. Izen One 19:28, 15 July 2008 (Australian EST) *Allow players to invest in traders for better goods and to give them more on-hand gold so they can buy more from the player. **This would require actually having more types of cargo. Don't see this happening soon unless Noa gets particularly bored one day. *Get rid of the Anatomy skill and greatly increase the chance for monsters to drop a corpse. It's blatantly retarded that you have to farm fire resistance gear World of Warcrap style in order to do the Fire Tower, even at level 20+, while there's tons of monsters (read: the sixty thousand fire hounds located absolutely everywhere) that have a near-zero chance to drop a corpse. This is not WoW, gear grinding should not be a focus. **Changing corpse drop rates would disrupt the balance of a large part of the game, as corpses have a few important uses. Obviously (and mentioned in the wish below) the problem is almost completely isolated in this one dungeon. I think it would be best to focus on balancing monsters with elemental attacks. Who knows, maybe when crafting is finished that will be another way to gain elemental resistance and you won't need to "farm" monsters for gear? Raydarken 09:26, 20 July 2008 (UTC) **How about literally farming them? Slaughterhouse attachment in ranches where the other creatures cannot see you. *Greatly reduce the chance of packs of monsters with breath weapons (read: hounds) from spawning. It's stupid that 300+ fire hounds are all living on one floor of a dungeon, and even more dumb that you have to sit there and watch each and every one of them take turns using their breath weapon. Also, make Fireproof Blankets have infinite charges. Again, it's stupid that one blanket lasts all of two seconds against the masses of flame hounds in every dungeon. **As of version 1.13 Hounds uses their breath attacks less often. ***A little something to make the game an eentsy bit harder. Reduced chances for hounds of opposing elements/effects being spawned, especially in overworld. Nothing like getting cold breathed twice and having six fire hounds behind you turn into sculptures. Thanks, ice hound! *New weather: Heatwave. Causes you to get tired quicker from actions and perhaps eat a bit of stamina per turn passed when moving while stuck in a heatwave, and has a chance of turning a random potion in your inventory into an empty bottle. Heatwaves would only occur during certain months of the year, in 'seasonal' terms. Izen One 19:59, 17 July 2008 (Australian EST) **Sounds good, but it ought to come with items to block/reduce effect as well. Or maybe you can now throw important potions into the cooler. Possibly only a twice a year occurrence during months 7 and 8, no longer than a couple days, with one extra occurrence in the southernmost parts of the western hemisphere of the map. Leo Krupps 06:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) *It would help a lot if whenever your character reached a critical status such as starving!, needs sleep, or extremely low hp if the game printed out a message for you as another way to get your attention. IIRC when etherwind starts to blow you get a warning message, it could be something like that. For example, starving: "You will die if you don't eat something soon!". The critical hp message could show whenever the heartbeat sound begins to play. Raydarken 14:30, 17 July 2008 (UTC) **Probably like the way ADOM informs you of stages like that: a really loud beep, and automatically stop any ADOM-equivalent auto-turn actions that were taking place at the time, along with the message popping up in a different colour. Izen One 16:11, 19 July 2008 (Australian EST) *** The status ailments in the bottom left of your screen should already be enough of a warning. Either way, after being hungry for a while the status goes from Hungry to Hungry! to Starving ("You have to eat something NOW") to Starving! ("You are starving!") before you start losing health. *Have gods play a bigger role in the game; perhaps with more random events related to them. The more you worship a god, the more it should help you. On the other hand, the more you worship that god, the more jealous the other gods should become. **Other gods shouldn't care about non-believers; but have some event happen to you, depending on the spot. ***Well the way I figure it is that the other gods would get jealous if one of them is getting tons of attention from someone. The player wouldn't be a "non-believer" like someone worshiping the Eyth; he'd be more like someone ignoring all the gods but one. *How about adding a new faction, the Tyris Inquisition to weed out nonbelievers and such? 8:18, 19 July 2008 (UTC) *At world map, shouldn't tiredness go away faster? *Shit can be thrown at someone and inflict mind damage, which causes results similar to panties. **Berserk status instead of mind damage. *When you search a material spot on the world map and successfully find any, you should find at least twice as many materials as when you search indoors. The reason for this is because it takes much longer to search for materials on the world map than indoors. Raydarken 09:59, 20 July 2008 (UTC) **Seconded. ***Thirded Leo Krupps 06:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) *More gender-related quests and interactions (more of an individualized response to the PC by NPCs), potentially accompanied by some sort of change gender potion (partially related to the wish option). I think the concept could easily be expanded to other related things (like werewolves, were...bears, age-dependent quests (maybe some sort of fountain of youth thrown in). Or maybe there's potential to just copy Ranma and throw in a pool that results in a random PC-changing curse that happens when you're caught in the rain (not to sure how that'd be removed, though). *The Player may choose to slay an adventurer when they kill them. This will actually kill the adventurer FOREVER (No respawn). They will be replaced by a randomly generated adventurer in a few days. **insert Event Dialogue "You have banished Adventurer X from Elona" **Player will receive "Soul of " which can be offered to their deity to improve their relationship (This value is determined by the level of the Adventurer killed, level 1-5 will give tiny, 6-10 will give slightly more, etc.) ***If the Harvester class is ever implemented, they should be given a feat which applies a bonus to this. *Mouse Support. **No. This is not an MMO. LOL. **and it would fuck you over when tabbing out anyway. *Have a way to tell whether or not a non-pet creature is hostile to you. Perhaps with a different text color? **Using a Stethoscope will display your pet's health in blue. *Bonus to Gardening check if the player drops a shit on a field square and then plants a seed on that same square. **On second thought, Mix a vial of dirty water with a shit to make a bottle of fertilizer. Then Throw the bottle of fertilizer. If it lands on a field square, it'll turn the square a different color. That square will grant a bonus to Gardening checks when a seed is planted in it, for both survival and for resprouting. Blessed fertilizers can grant either a bigger bonus or an increased duration of the bonus. Cursed fertilizer will turn a field square white, and no seed will grow in that square. *Innkeepers sleeping during ether wind? If this sleeping time were eliminated or at least reduced, a lot of stupid mutations could be avoided.--Tehngion 05:23, 1 August 2008 (UTC) **In the case of an emergency (ie Etherwind), you could always 'b'ash them awake, at the cost of 1 karma (or no karma loss if you know how to achieve that). *Display on character sheet showing which attributes have been maintained by equipment, luck excluded. **Have the secondary equipment view (accessible by pressing 'z' while viewing your worn equipment) display the maintained attribute in brackets ("3" if the item improves an attribute by three and maintains it) *Ability to choose level of spell you cast once that spell has reached that level. For example, if you have leveled Ice bolt to 5, you could choose to cast level 1 to 5 Ice Bolt, but you could not cast level 6 or anything below 1. *As a rare merchant, there should be one that sells platinum coins. The base price should be high of course (at least 10k base). *It would be nice to have an indicator of how much favour you currently have with your god. Simply having a few different offering messages depending on your level would save people from having to pray/alt+F4 to 'check' if their current favour is good enough for a reward. Alternatively, just auto-reward people when their offering level gets high enough for a reward. **There is already a message that you are eligible for a god's reward. It appears as "" since it hasn't been translated. (Needs confirmation) *It would be nice if freezers and other storage items can be used in places other then your home, such as in a ranch or farm. *An option to choose if you want the escort NPCs to assist you in combat or not. *If you're a criminal town guards wouldn't attack your escort NPCs and escort NPCs wouldn't attack guards if the guards attack you. After all, the escort NPCs haven't probably done anything, unless you add a possibility of a "criminal NPC" joining your group. *When attempting to identify all items at once some items are not identified properly despite that they do not require a higher level of identification method. As an example, fireproof and coldproof blankets do not get their number of charges identified and if a character is carrying unidentified blankets as their only unidentified items then identification from a shopkeeper is not possible. *Technologist Guild - Access to the technologists guild gives the player access to a trainer, a technology vendor, an ammunition vendor, and additionally an "expert machinist" who can, for an exponential fee, improve technology based weapons (grenades, guns, laser pistols, etc.) **Should be located at the Cyber Dome, of course. *Trading Post - a building on the map like the Embassy where materials can be traded back and forth with the NPCs for different materials. I'm sick and tired of having 1,000+ Pebbles when I desperately need some Paper or a Vein. Possibly add in quests to bring in X amount of materials for a small gold/PP reward, or maybe randomize the amount of materials needed for a certain trade-in over time (for instance, day 1 it takes 10 Garbage to get 1 Pebble, on day 15 it's 8 Garbage for 1 Pebble, and then next month it's 12 Garbage for 1 Pebble.) PratzStrike 02:00, 28 August 2008 (UTC) *I've actually been stewing over the rotten food issue for a while. My latest character is a Kuromimi worshiper, and I find that I constantly have mass amounts of rotten fruits, vegetables, and corpses in my inventory because I've been trying to save them to get seeds, and I'd love something to actually do with them. Possible ideas include turning them into projectile weapons throwable with T (does little to no damage, makes the invisible visible, can force target to spend a turn throwing up), using rotten fruit and water/dirty water to create alcohol (wine leaps to mind - possibly an addon to the farm? A small machine off to one side that creates alcohol when the correct amount of water/dirty water and fruit/rotten fruit is added to it?) and my personal favorite, as compost for the farm - allow us to 'sacrifice' rotten items directly into farm tiles, adding a small bonus (stacking with rain) up to a certain point (2 items? 3? Determinant on level of the item?) to the quality and survivability of whatever the next item is grown on it. This could also be related to the previously mentioned fertilizer idea. PratzStrike 05:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) *Requesting items from sufficiently ranked shopkeepers/maybe a special NPC for this. It's annoying trying to find high level monster balls or a musical instrument at shops. You should have an option to pay a shopkeeper and ask them to find and hold an item for you, and like after a week or so check back; either they didn't get it and you wasted the money or they got it and you need to pay a ripoff price for the item (probably more than the Larna vendor, to prevent his potions of potential and superior material from becoming worthless). I suppose this would be similar to requesting copies of a book from the magic guild, but I've never used it myself. *Timeskip option. I don't know if this would mess up the balance too badly, but there should be a way to spend like a month at your home quickly - even faster than when using it as a shelter, and not limited to poor weather - for farming, ranching, resetting towns and shopkeepers. *Monsters with the ability to split should have a limit to how many "generations" of spawns they can throw out. That, or get rid of the 50+ of mass monsters in Port Kapul for me... and the 25+ {mass monsters} in the sewers. I realise that splitting monsters pass on their HP to whatever gets spawned, but if you even take just 3 hits to kill one... well, you do the math. *"Obese" status effect for characters who eat too much. Decreased speed and dexterity, increased hunger and energy loss. *Ways to make house customization easier. I.E. F+click fills the area with the selected tile, L+click sets a starting point for a line of tiles, L+click again sets the ending point. Pets *Allow pets to wander a little further from you in dungeons. They currently spend nearly all their time in a cross shape (up/down/left/right from you). Better still in the conversation options include "Stay next to me/Stay near/Keep your distance" options. *Allow pets to be instructed to use a particular style of combat if possible (e.g. "Don't try to fight/Fight hand-to-hand/Fight ranged/Use spells and natural abilities)". *Ways to improve the non-combat skills of your pets. This can be helpful in the nurturing of a high Negotiation pet for shopkeeper purposes, and can also be used on other things such as job quests and general skill usage. For example, when playing an instrument, you can choose to have pets with the Performer skill, an instrument in their inventory and hands to play instruments alongside you, enhancing the performance. You will, however, still be the target if your pet's performance was not very great at all. This can move further into having pet-only job quests as well, where they will complete tasks to earn both you and the pets themselves fame and gold, divided evenly between all pets and you, and a platinum coin or two. Izen One 20:08, 17 July 2008 (Australian EST) **More interaction options with the pet might help. Maybe you can play with your pets like in Ubisoft's Petz series.Leo Krupps 19:22, 10 September 2008 (UTC) *let your pets pick up items until they would get burdened 18:10, 19 July 2008 (UTC) **Picking up wedding rings and such would cause problems (can't get them back, probably no bonus to relation when picked up). Also leaves less space for gems/gold nuggets etc. On that note, could pets _not_ pick up junk rock? *Pets/Party members/Allies: Party members on standby (waiting in a city) or staying in a property will not count towards the party total. *New property: Deed of Slave Market - The player may store, trade, or sell their pets and slaves. The trading process happens passively while the player is adventuring (Like player-made shops). The higher the negotiation skill and charm attribute of the pet/member in charge of the slave market determines the quality of the slaves traded in and profit from sales (Also like player-made shops). *Long shot, but if you give non-animal pets musical instruments, have them perform with you when you do the Perform skill. I was thinking the formula would be "average skill + (# of performers x 5-10%)". However, if there are instrument repeats (two harps for example) then the repeating pet doesn't count for the % bonus. Of course, whoever has the lowest skill would most likely be targeted first by any rocks. *If your pet is given food and they're not hungry, they should eat the food as soon as they are. Also, a warning that a pet's food has rot would help. Feats *Mercenary (1) – Increases the gold received from missions accepted in town *Elite Mercenary (2) – Enhanced version of mercenary *Well Known (1) – Increases the amount of fame you gain *Rising Star (2) – Enhanced version of Well Known * Accountant (1) – Reduces your taxes * Quartermaster (1) – Receive more/better items as salary *Noble (1) – Receive more gold as salary ** Implemented under Quartermaster *Infravision (1) – You can see invisible monsters *Guide (1) – You can travel faster on the world map *Pathfinder (2) – Enhanced version of Guide *Wayfarer (3) – Enhanced version of Pathfinder *Trader (1) – Increases cargo capacity *Merchant (2) – Enhanced version of Trader *Magic Sponge (1) – You recover mana when spells are cast on you *Blessed (1) – Increases the duration of blessings cast on the player *Consecrated Birth (2) – Enhanced version of blessed *Voidwrought (1) – Increases nether resistance and your attacks deal some nether damage. *Cyborg (1) – Increases HP, perception, and strength, reduces magic and MP *Gambler (1) – Increases luck applied to casino games, bonus to success when cheating *Cardshark (2) – Enhanced version of Gambler * Natural Leader (1) – Grants a stat bonus to comrades *Natural Commander (2) – You can command your comrades to be aggressive, defensive (themselves, you or all within party), or stay in their current tile. *Inspiring General (3)– At the cost of ALOT!! of stamina and 5 turns, you can call back a comrade from the dead with full HP and MP, along with stat bonuses, and the Inspired blessing on (say, lasting 25 - 50 turns). The Inspired blessing causes the comrade to deal twice the damage with all attacks but halves DV and PV, as well as making it aggressive and disregard leash and any healing effects. If the Inspired blessing ends for any reason, that comrade dies. If the comrade dies while the Inspired blessing is still active, that comrade will explode, dealing damage to everything including party members and neutral monsters and NPCs, and cannot be brought back this way again until revived normally (via Book of Resurrection or Bartender) and dies again. Dying while brought to back to life this way does not incur an Impress point loss. Only works on dead comrades. Being attacked cancels the use of this skill, but does not negate the stamina loss. *Interdicting Pulse (1) – You can no longer teleport, but enemies nearby you also cannot teleport *Fearsome Gaze (1) – You can induce terror in the targeted monster, striking them with a long duration of fear *Dominant: You have a small chance of making people into your slaves (pets) when you sleep with them. Only works on lower-level people you could turn into allies normally. Higher levels of this feat could increase the chance, though it remains low overall. **Also, perhaps it could let you leash human slaves/allies/pets, just as an easter egg. ***You can already leash your little girl; I tried. *Spatial Stability (1) – Prevents Teleportitis. *Spatial Anchor (2) – Prevents your allies from suffering the effects of Teleportitis. *Musician (1) – Gives a bonus to Performance. **And possibly a bonus to dodge thrown rocks! *Virtuoso (2) – Enhanced version of Musician. *Maestro (3) – Enhanced version of Virtuoso. *Touched by a God (2) – You have a chance to have a cursed item uncursed through a dream. Cursed items will no longer teleport you. Prerequisite: Exorcist *Chosen by a God (3) – You have a chance to have an item blessed or a doomed item uncursed through a dream. Prerequisite: Touched by a God *Tamer Training (1) - Description: Studying at the Monster Taming School teaches you how to skillfully weaken monsters for capture. Effect: Grants the skill "Careful Strike". Careful strike skill: A normal attack with attack power and type equal to that of an equipped weapon with a 25%~50% chance of causing a creature hit to not die if reduced to less than 1 hp. Instead, that creature is reduced to just 1 hp. Note: Different from a normal attack in that it is a skill that costs stamina to use. Raydarken 07:23, 17 July 2008 (UTC) *Kind and Gentle Face (2)- Needs a gentle face first. A 25% reduction on karma hit taken and an extra +1 karma each time your karma goes up. *Stubborn (1) - You're not about to just go and let some low-life scum kill you. User loses a moderate chunk of stamina, for the next 10 turns whenever user is dealt lethal damage (anything that would push them into 0 HP or below) there is a chance that they will instead be reduced to 1 HP and lose some stamina, Stubborn will cease work while user is at 1 HP or is very tired *Refuse to die (2) - You simply refuse to die in a place like this. Requires stubborn, User loses a massive chunk of stamina, for the next 10 turns whenever user is dealt lethal damage there is a chance that they will instead be healed by however much damage was dealt and lose some stamina, Refuse to die will cease work while user is at 1 HP or is very tired *Leadership (1) - Able to have 1 more pet than your charisma would normally allow *Iron Stomach (1) - Eating rotten food has very little, if any, negative effects *Ferrous Cardiac Blitz (1) - Large stamina cost, removes 1 random effect from user (e.g. poisoned, confused, pregnant, starving etc.) *Strong (1) - Increases your Strength potential, increases the rate at which Strength improves, and improves the chance at which Strength-based skills will succeed. A variation of this feat could be set up for every base stat, and a second tier (Extra Strong, etc.) could be created. PratzStrike 02:00, 28 August 2008 (UTC) *Lucid dreamer - You're in control, even in dreams. Decreases chances of bad dreams and increases chances of good dreams. Possibly tied to Willpower. Items *Vitamins - Nutritional bonus to multiple random stats *Pick-Axe - Used for mining, speeds up mining actions **Maybe make the Pick furniture wieldable, with mining bonus based on quality? *Jackhammer - Used for mining, vastly speeds up mining actions *Tazer - Melee weapon, uses dagger skill, deals electricity damage and dims the target *Knuckles - Melee weapon, uses unarmed skill, uses basic unarmed damage but can add special qualities to unarmed attacks or add bonus damage. **Take a line from the Assassin from Diablo II and have a whole line of weapons that affect the Martial Arts line. Punching daggers and the like. PratzStrike 02:00, 28 August 2008 (UTC) *Hand Grenade - Throwing weapon, does fire damage, explodes on target **Grenades are already in the game, actually. *Potion of Disintegration (rare) - Kills the drinker instantly, obviously useful as a throwing weapon. Won't kill bosses, but will deal pretty nice damage. *Ball-and-chain - Weapon, may be spiked (flail) or smooth *Ring blade - Powerful cutting weapon, but may end up hurting you if DEX isn't high enough *Whip - DEX-reliant weapon; also, bladed whips? *Scouter - Head equipment, little to no protection value, but allows an option to see all stats of a creature when using the 'l' command. Might make the "pet checking" of the informer NPC useless. **Alternatively, could act like a stethoscope that shows the health bars of all creatures in view, but only while worn. ***Seconding this request, I'm tired of capturing a creature and then abandoning/selling them since they don't have the stats (Usually age/height/weight) that I like. Schnee4 19:40, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ****Oh christ. Please, ONLY if it's not called a "scouter." Just call it a "scanner" or something; you don't need to show that you're a Dragonball Z fan. ~ Midna the Imp 19:27, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *Tome - Rare and heavy item, improved version of books so you can use tomes much more times (200-400). *Dirty ring, swimming trunks, and dirty old boots from Fishing should be equip-able. *Coffee, Caffeine Pills, Tea - Reduces sleepiness to a certain extent. *More Firearms: needs greater variety imo, machine guns, shotguns, and pistols are all there are right now perhaps sniper rifles, or a giant gun-cannon-thing, etc **Before this, I think we need more "laser"/energy-based weapons. At least a kind of equal for each gun aside from shotguns. Also, a laser sniper rifle would simply be awesome. Maybe make higher quality ones (or, ones with better penetration percent--if not that, then 100% penetration) go through enemies? Imagine shooting through a crowd of slimes with a sniper rifle, and watching them melt into little puddles. ~ Midna the Imp 19:27, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *preservative potion: guess what? it preserves food for longer :O, same way to apply as love potion, maybe same suffix too "Corpse of Putit (preserved)", drawback should be something like...preserved food cannot be cooked or made into jerky, or if not, cannot be offered to gods. **Call it a "Potion of Pickling"; results in "Pickled Putit", for example. **Also maybe have a multiple charge item like this, like NetHack's Tinning Kit. ***Heck, why not just make it a Tinning Kit? ~ Midna the Imp 19:27, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *More laser/energy-based weapons; I mean this as in more variety as well as easier to find, at least in shops; because even after getting an armory up to rank 205 it is still nigh-impossible for them to carry a good laser pistol. Yet general stores (or was it goods stores?) at that rank will carry the useful diamond energy cell (1d4+1 or so) very often. ~ Midna the Imp 19:27, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *More love potion effects; I haven't experimented with this one too much (e.g. throwing love potions at people and enemies) because they're too hard to acquire, but creating aphrodisiac foods is quite fun so far. Oddly enough, though, feeding my little girl (stop looking at me like that) one made her lay an egg...which she promptly ate. Later on, about 5 potions later, she started lactating (this time I grabbed the result before she did something stupid, and put it in a museum). But that's all I've seen so far, about 20-30 love potions and a few days spent. ~ Midna the Imp 19:27, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *Giving neutral creatures/NPCs food and drinks; I'm not sure what everybody else thinks on this one, but I think it should cause them to take it from you and drink it rather happily, unless it's an ID'd love potion, in which case they should react as pets do when Given it. Maybe people who work with food would take note of "tainted" (that is, aphrodisiac, poisoned, etc) food, and the karma hit you take would be doubled? Or maybe they'd go hostile on you. Alternatively, Giving a magic vendor a love potion should add it to their stock...or they might drink it. ~ Midna the Imp 19:27, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Spells *Teleportion ball - attempts to teleport all enemy units in a 5 unit radius. *Berserker - The wizard loses control and attacks random nearby units. The wizard gains large boost to all fighting related stats. *Heart of the Berserker - If cast before berserker, the wizard is less likely to attack allies. *Heart and Focus - Greatly increases the speed and spellpower of the wizard. Has a chance to kill the wizard after the spell duration ends. *Head or Tails - Kills all enemies or allies on screen. Semi-low mp cost and autosaves. *Recompose - de-rots food items in inventory. Can be found in scroll and rod form as well. :*Normal scrolls act on 3-5 foods. :*Blessed scrolls act on 7-10 foods. :*Cursed scrolls will rot 3-5 foods instead. *Locate Person - When cast in town (only), provides a list of everyone there, with quest targets highlighted; you can select someone to teleport to them. :*I thought the player was not allowed to teleport during during quests? *Chain lightning/fire/ice. Hits enemy, then "jumps" and hits another enemy. Every 5th level of spell adds 1 more "jump". Can "jump" just between 2 creatures if no more enemies present. *Time Stop - Stops time for a short period *Stone to mud - creates a large pool of mud on the ground, slowing anyone that steps onto it greatly and penalizing their melee abilities. Like Web, but worse. PratzStrike 02:00, 28 August 2008 (UTC) *True Strike - Adds +20 to hit or better to the target's next attack, melee or ranged. PratzStrike 02:00, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Creatures *Some creature/race ideas for consideration: Naga, centaur, animated weapon, incubus/succubus, sea monster, killer fish, merfolk, mimics/creeping coins, explosive walking robot bomb, elementals... *Pets/Party members: implement a command set (e.g. "stay in place"). Commands may vary depending on charisma/relation to pet. *Pets/Party members: implement a command "Ranged/melee combat". This will force pet to use one style of combat. *Creature stats can be viewed by the player. This will remove the need to pay the informer 10k or buy a slave for gene engineering just to see pet skills. **It frustrates me that every time I capture a creature I have to use the above method to check their stat pages. I'm tired of wasting balls on little girls that are older or taller or even heavier than me. There should be a way to view creature stats with out having them as your pet. ***Note: There is a similar request under "items" that asks for a "scouter". *Foxes and kitsune. Robots/automatoi. Gelatinous cubes. Molds (stuck in one place, resistant to ranged damage, emits very short lived spore clouds when struck by anything.) Nymphs (random chance in melee for you to remove a piece of equipment.) Canopic Jars/Mummy Sarcophagi (repeatedly spawns very low level skeletons/mummies once in combat.) Mecha (leftover giant automatic mecha from the War.) Catapults/ballistae/trebuchets (like spore mushrooms - planted in place, unable to move, have horrible aim, but do ridonkulous amounts of damage.) Snow maidens (yuki-onna.) Giant Snakes/Giant Worms/Remorhaz (multiple squares long, has a chance to eat you in melee, once eaten you take continual damage until you can kill/cut/teleport your way out.) PratzStrike 02:00, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Classes and Races *Alchemist Class - A master of the material world. A class that brews potions, has a proficiency in firearms, and has some material-based magical abilities. What's unique about this would be that instead of using book memorization to cast spells, the class would use potions as a spell foundation. The new skill for this would be called alchemy (of course, the current "alchemy" skill would have to be renamed, probably to something like "potion brewing"). Overall, the skill layout would be something like: :#Proficiency in Firearms :#Proficiency in Short Swords :#Alchemy :#Potion Brewing :#Light Armor :#Sense Quality :#Cooking :#Detection *Sprites - Option for player to use the monster sprites (single faced) for their character. Similar to adventurer sprites but with the addition of fairy, snail, lich, goblin, golem, mutant, etc. *Scythe - A farming tool. Farmers should have this has a proficiency. **Harvester Class - The Harvester. :#Proficient in Scythe :#Two Hand :#Tactics :#Healing :#Light Armor :#Evasion :#Anatomy *Axe **Axe Class - The Axe. :#Proficient in Axe :#Weight Lifting :#Heavy Armor :#Shield :#Evasion Mutations *More mutations in general please. As well as some positives that doesn't have a negative version, and some negatives that don't have a positive version. *You need less sleep (reduces the amount of time you spend when you sleep; you still gain the bonuses you would get from a full-length sleep. Higher levels of this mutation reduce sleep time by more.) **"Insomnia"? *Lethargy- Burden limit is lowered, dex is lowered, speed is lowered. Bonuses from sleep are improved, or sleepiness is more common. *Etherwind Disease: Zombified Stomach - You can only digest rotten food. Non-rotten food, including Cargo(es) of Traveler's Food, will cause food poisoning depending on the severity of the disease. All positive effect(s) of eating non-rotten food contributes to the food poisoning strength, and you do not receive them as a bonus. The negative effect(s) of eating rotten food still applies, regardless of anything else (equipment, etc.) that allows you to safely consume rotten food. The negative effects of eating rotten food are enhanced depending on the severity of the disease. **I second this, but think it should be called "Decaying Digestive Tract"...or actually, to be honest, that should be saved for something else; this sounds more fitting for the term "Scavenger" or something. Maybe "Fungus Stomach"? I don't know.... ~ Midna the Imp 19:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ***"Zombie Guts"? *Etherwind Disease: Ether Shock - The way information is sent around your body has been corrupted with the Etherwind. Every (random number between x to y turns), you are inflicted with one or more status ailments for (random number between a to b turns). The minimum number of turns in which you may be inflicted by a status ailment is lowered and the minimum number of turns those status ailments last is raised as the disease progresses, but there will always be at least 5 turns between the time the status ailment(s) ends and the time status ailment(s) are inflicted again. **That was rather confusing. And you mean the nervous system of the target creature is corrupted by Ether, right? ~ Midna the Imp 19:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ***Well, it started out as some kind of "You get paralyzed randomly every (random x) turns for (random y) turns", but then I remembered that you can get immune to that status ailment. So I changed what it did, but since I couldn't really think of a better name at the time (I was half-asleep, as lame an excuse as that is), I left it as it is. Still, if these more 'serious' Etherwind Diseases are to be more dangerous, they'd have to be immune to normal Potions of Cure Corruption (ie only a Blessed Potion of Cure Corruption can cure these, but only function at half the power of a non-blessed version on these), but the disease progresses slower than the normal ones. It'd make getting caught outside in an Etherwind for extended amounts of time a lot more dangerous, since you run a risk of developing one of these. (Unsigned comment, presumably by Izen One, 08:46, 31 July 2008) ****In terms of Etherwind diseases being virtually harmless once you have potions of cure corruption under your belt, you might want to check a few of my ideas that I posted in the "Necrotic Attributes" section (right below this one). Also, while the Ether Shock idea seems like it'd be a bit annoying (fighting a boss, paralyzed, dead meat, need to wait something like 200 days for the magic vendor to stock a potion of cure corruption and THEN find a way to make enough money to get it--THEN to bless it)--alright, VERY annoying--to lower-level players. For the veterans it'd be no problem at all (probably), but if a newbie (levels one to twenty, maybe?) got it, they'd be very, VERY screwed. ~ Midna the Imp 00:14, 3 August 2008 (UTC) *"You grow a strange hump on your back." This one would be a mixed blessing. On the upside, your maximum food intake is increased (meaning that if you gorge it'll take longer before you're hungry). On the downside, this would decrease your Charisma and/or make the player unable to wear most armor (exceptions would be paper, silk, cloth, etc.) Mutations (Necrotic Attributes) Etherwind Disease/Necrotic Attributes. I think that basically, this would mean that Ether resides within you, and is beginning to break down your body, which is struggling against the infection/corruption. Basically, as this progressed further (Necrotic I, II, III, IV, V) it would become more noticeable, and more severe. The following would be the "levels" of progression.... *Necrotic Attributes; lowers all stats by about one, and decreases fire resistance by one "#". Does NOT increase cold resistance or any others aside from shock, by one "#". *Necrotic Body; strength down by two, charisma by one, fire resistance by two, constitution (maybe charisma too) may take random hits with the message "Some of your rotting fat|skin|muscle|tissue sloughs off." The result would be a "rotten (item mentioned earlier)" which could be eaten, but would provide an extra hit of Ethereal disease and produce vomit, with the message "You feel unholy." Maybe curse a random item or two? Pushing it a bit, I think, but if people think the game needs to be harder--also, maybe one could poison food with the rotten flesh...yech. Probably would only apply to fat. *Necrotic Tissue; 150% as likely to "slough" off bits and pieces, fire resistance goes down by another one "#", shock resist goes up by one "#". Charisma goes down by two, as your disease begins to get even more noticeable. -3 dexterity, as your muscles are stiffening. *Necrotic Stomach; can only digest raw meat (zombie esque), and you get hungry far faster (150% rate?). Vomit spits up random (now rotten) food that you've eaten (if possible). Otherwise, "You retch, but you cannot vomit!" If there's an alien in your stomach, well, it's pretty screwed--"You digest your alien children! You feel guilty!" (Mmm, tastes just like chicken.) Maybe get a random stat boost due to that? Also, poison resistance +3. *Necrotic Lungs; run out of stamina more quickly than normal. Also lowers charisma by two due to your wheezing. *Necrotic Heart; run out of stamina more quickly than normal. HP -50%. Bleeding makes you lose less health than it normally would. *Necrotic Nerves; +3 resistance to Nerve damage, +1 to shock resist, +2 to poison res, -5 intelligence stats (casting, magic, etc--things that require you to think). -3 charisma. +1 to mind res. *Necrotic Digestion; +1 resistance to poison (jeez, how high can resistances go?), gives a poison nail-like ability (Corrupted Bite; SEVERELY poisons creature it's used on, costs a decent amount of stamina which you obviously don't have much of by this stage), get hungry at 110% current rate. *Necrotic Eyes; +3 resistance to darkness, each turn there is a one in 25,000 chance that one of your eyeballs loses its functionality, causing you to lose 50% of your perception. Losing both, of course, makes you blind. *Necrotic Mind; +4 mind damage resistance, -5 intelligence stats (stacks with Necrotic Nerves, of course), +1 poison res (Basically you're probably immune to neurotoxins and other poisons now), charisma -95%. If you had any left, it's very likely to be gone now. *Dead Blood; bleed counter is reduced to two turns at most. +2 shock res, +1 darkness res, slower stamina regen. Each time an enemy hits you, 2% chance to splatter blood on one or more creatures within one square of you, which inflicts them with truly deadly poisoning. This INCLUDES pets, peacefuls, and neutrals. Chance is raised by 93% if the hit is critical, and raised by 10% if they're using a "sharp" weapon or can inflict bleeding status. Bleeding causes the splatter effect when it is inflicted. *No Hope Left; a turn counter begins (not sure where--maybe it goes up depending on level? Like a level one--pffft, level one with this disease at this level, unlikely--would have level*100,000+many turns it takes to get to the nearest town turns). When this counter hits 4, the following messages appear: **4: "You feel the touch of death spreading through your limbs and your mind." **3: "It is impossible to hold onto a thought." **2: "You think of your loved ones, and how you will miss them." **1: "You are turning into a zombie." **0: "Your conciousness dims, the final bit of it crushed by the Ether which has corrupted your body." *Turn zero causes you to die, and if we ever get NetHack-style "name died in level floor of dungeon" things (or something like it), it'd probably read something like "name turned into a shambling undead monstrosity on place." *The disease is curable by potions of cure corruption, EXCEPT for the last step, which follows a special rule--each potion you drink adds back 5d2000 to the counter. That is, you have that many more turns to live. A cursed one REMOVES that many from the counter, and a blessed one will give you back 50% of the starting level. If this would cause it to hit the starting level, you are cured and the disease regresses two stages (blessed potion)--one in the case of a normal potion. Using those potions does not increase one's stats, but changes the resistances back to the way they were before any of this happened. Whew, that was LONG. I don't expect all of it (or really much of it) to be implemented, but at least it might inspire the developer(s). ~ Midna the Imp 22:51, 29 July 2008 (UTC) (P.S. I realize that if that was implemented, it would be considered extremely cruel to people who walk around in Etherwind as though nothing will happen to them. Well, now they know it's not smart to do that. ~ Midna) **etherwind causes mutation... why would (or should) it start to turn you into a walking corpse? ***The Ether disease being manifested in this form would be awesome. I'm glad I'm hurrying for shelter during etherwind. Dracious 17:09, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Skills *Bluff (Charisma): This skill gives you a chance of avoiding karma loss and other negative effects from breaking the laws and failing quests, in some cases (e.g. talking your way out of being caught pickpocketing.) If you try to bluff repeatedly within a short time period, it gets harder to do so. (The guards stop believing it was a misunderstanding if you keep trying to pickpocket people!) *Training (Charisma): Allows you to tame wild animals and people, turning them into pets. Also allows you to train your own pets. Difficulty of taming is based on player skill vs target level. Experience gain of training is relative to player skill. Training improves pet's held weapon skills and worn armor skills (wielding/wearing less focuses the training), as well as providing general experience. Entire process is comparable to training the PC through a book or machine in regards to skill gain, time taken, and how often it can be repeated. *Survival (Perception): Adjusts the rate of the player being ambushed on the world map, or places the player in more favorable situations in said ambushes. Perhaps an option to skip them entirely? **Survival could also be used to find food when outdoors. Maybe a chance (based on skill and terrain) to forage a meal instead of automatically eating a cargo of traveler's rations? *** Learning the Survival skill could give you the ability "Scavenge". By using it you could spend a number of turns looking for fruits, berries and nuts similar to a material gathering spot. With a low Survival skill you would rarely find anything and even if you did it'd likely be rotten. *** Survival would grant you a small chance to survive while traveling when you would otherwise have died from starvation. *** Survival could make you go hungry at a slower pace from knowledge of how to conserve your food supplies. *Hunter: (Similar idea to Survival) Hunter ability allows you to enter a local wilderness square with a chance of having natural low-level monsters (sheep, horses, dogs, snails etc.) Then you kill them for food (bonus to chance of leaving meat). On failure of hunter skill you enter standard wilderness area instead. Chance of success depends on how dangerous the area is (the more dangerous the greater the risk of getting a standard wilderness area). *Gatherer: (Similar idea to Survival) Gatherer ability allows you to enter a local wilderness square with no monsters or a few low-level monsters and increased generation of edible wild plants and possibly fruit trees. At higher skill levels useful herbs are increasingly generated. On failure you enter standard wilderness area (as Hunter above). *Abilities that combine skill checks with feats. For example: **Lullaby: Puts monsters to sleep, chance of success based on Performer skill check. Requires the Performer skill and the Hypnotism feat. **Anthem: Strengthens allies, effectiveness based on Performer skill check. Requires the Performer skill and the Natural Leader feat. **Waltz: Nearby creatures teleport a short distance in a random direction. Requires the Performer skill and the Dimensional Move feat. *Careful strike (Charisma/Dexterity?): A normal attack with attack power and type equal to that of an equipped weapon with a 25%~50% chance of causing a creature hit to not die if reduced to less than 1 hp. Instead, that creature is reduced to just 1 hp. Note: Different from a normal attack in that it is a skill that costs stamina to use. Raydarken 07:23, 17 July 2008 (UTC) *Gardening should get trained when pulling up vegetables during farming quests, and your Gardening skill should contribute to how quickly you can pull them up. It seems strange that the Farmer class is currently actually very bad at farming quests due to beginning with Little strength. *Carpenter: I want to be able to cut down trees to get materials. Probably only a certain list of materials, like Drift Wood, Sticks, Herbs, Paper, and maybe only one material for each tree cut down (which would take a LOT of stamina) and require an axe. Or maybe put in a skill called Lumberjack that allows this. PratzStrike 02:00, 28 August 2008 (UTC) **This seems like a good idea. *Skill Balances & Changes - **Martial Arts - Martial arts are not limited to unarmed fighting. Many Martial arts involve weapons. It is objectively practiced to defend oneself and subdue opponents. Most of it involves technique, while still involving strength. ***Fix 1: A simple fix is to just change skill "Martial Arts" to something like "Hand-To-Hand"/"Unarmed"/"Boxing" ***Fix 2: Another fix is to change the governing skill to Dexterity. (A person that studies martial arts should be able to defend his or her self). This skill will give a bonus to the player's Protection Value (PV) similar to how skill "Tactics" complements the Attribute Strength and how Skill "Eye of Mind" complements the Attribute Perception. ***Fix 3: Both Fixes 1 & 2. **Evasion ***If Perception influences the player's ability to evade attacks then this should actually be a Perception Skill. **Scythe ***Change all scythes to heavy weapons (Two handed) ***Seems more of a defensive weapon, should be a Constitution skill. **Jeweler ***Isn't this mostly involved in making scrolls? Change the name to "Scribe" or "Writer" and make it a Willpower Skill. Crafting a piano would be more suited with the Skill "Carpentry" rather than "Jeweler" or "Scribe" ****I asked about this on the forums. Noa said that the crafting system is unfinished and plans to make big changes in the future. I assume this includes actual jewelling instead of scroll writing. Kintak 16:14, 24 July 2008 (UTC) **Marksman - Shouldn't this be a Dexterity based skill? ** Kumiromi's Scythe (and the Scythe of Void? Don't know, don't have it) should invoke Decapitate (### or more since they are special) like other scythes in 1.14.